nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Butterfly Effect
|season=1 |number=11A |image=Title-ButterflyEffect.jpg |caption= |airdate=June 9, 2016 |production= |writer=Kevin Sullivan |director=Chris Savino |guests= |prev=Sleuth or Consequences |next=The Green House }} " " is the first segment of the eleventh episode of The Loud House. Summary While showing off some fancy yo-yo tricks to the viewers, Lincoln accidentally tosses his yo-yo into Lisa's room, wrecking the bottles on her desk and spilling the contents. Fearing how angry Lisa will be when she finds out what he did to her experiment, Lincoln decides to remove his yo-yo from the scene, asking "What's the worst that can happen?" However, when he does this, this sets off the following chain of events: * A stray drop from the broken chemicals causes an explosion that blows a hole in Lori and Leni's closet. While overseeing the damage, Lori finds a signed photo from Bobby hidden on Leni's side of the closet, which was supposed to be Bobby's 88-day anniversary gift for Lori. Lori mistakenly assumes that Leni's been dating Bobby behind her back and is so angry about it that she disowns Leni as her sister, dumps Bobby, and starts dating Clyde (much to Lincoln's disgust). * As Lori storms out and slams Lisa's door, she causes a bunch of things in the closet to drop on Leni's head. When Leni regains consciousness, she is shown to have become smarter than Lisa when she corrects Lisa on a complex equation she had previously solved and even wins the Nobel Prize for inventing a car powered by juice. However, she also becomes extremely arrogant and uncaring, abandoning her family to go to Harvard. * Distraught that she's no longer the smartest in the family, Lisa gives up on science and gets a job at Flip's Food & Fuel. Lincoln tries to convince Lisa to come back home and help their siblings, but she refuses. * Without Lisa around to tutor her siblings, Lynn Jr. is kicked off her sports teams due to her failing her academics. In frustration, she kicks her soccer ball and it hits Lola on the nose. Horrified by how she now looks with her busted nose, Lola runs upstairs crying, and then trips and breaks her teeth. She and Lynn run away from home, and are soon pursued by the police after they rob Flip's Food & Fuel. * Due to the injuries Lola suffered, Lana starts living inside a protective plastic bubble. * Luna records a song about the misfortune her family's going through. It becomes so big a hit that Mick Swagger asks her to join him on tour. However, she is soon kicked off the tour when she destroys a hotel room. * Without Luna around to practice telling her jokes to, Luan gives up comedy and becomes an activist, starting by setting Lana's pets free and chaining herself to a giant redwood tree. * Lana's liberated vampire bat bites Lucy, turning her into a vampire (though she's actually happy about this). * Lincoln rushes back to Lisa's room in hopes that he can at least still save Lily, but he finds that Lisa's chemicals have turned her into a giant, and she prepares to eat Lincoln. The scene then flashes back to just before Lincoln removed his yo-yo from Lisa's broken chemicals, revealing that the entire sequence was just him imagining a worst-case scenario, and he realizes that he should tell Lisa the truth. Lisa then comes in, and Lincoln immediately confesses to her that he accidentally destroyed her experiment. However, she's not mad at all, explaining to her brother that she was actually hoping for something like this to happen as part of another experiment she was doing, and she's proud of him for telling her the truth. Lincoln expresses relief that everything's okay, but is then horrified when he sees Lori and Clyde, apparently having just gotten married, riding by on his dads' tandem bike. Notes * This episode marks the first appearance for Flip and Katherine Mulligan (albeit in Lincoln's dream). * Lola's nose getting hit by the soccer ball is a reference to a similar scene in episode "The Subject Was Noses". * Lincoln shouting "Don't eat me!" to the giant Lily parodies the climax of the 1989 film . Home video releases ;DVD * The Loud House: Season 1, Volume 1: Welcome to the Loud House External links * The Loud House Encyclopedia: